


"Is it better now?"

by MikazukiMunechika305



Series: HajiSou One Shot Collection [1]
Category: Hakuouki
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 15:44:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7228705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikazukiMunechika305/pseuds/MikazukiMunechika305
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hajime attempts to cut his hair, and Souji offers to help him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Is it better now?"

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a very short one-shot I wrote yesterday evening to indulge my HajiSou feels ^-^ I hope you can enjoy it a little~!

When Hijikata has ordered them to cut their hair, Hajime has been the only one to accept it silently and without complaints.  
He has just lowered his head in agreement and decided to follow this order as soon as possible.  
This has been two hours ago; and now, he’s sitting in his room, his sword in his hands, thinking about how to cut his hair in a way that won’t accidentally hurt him.  
Suddenly, the door to his room slides open and Souji enters, smirking. “Is it working out, Hajime-kun?”  
“Souji,” Hajime mumbles. “I think it’s working out the way I want it to, yes.”  
Souji sits down next to him. “Hey, give me your sword.”  
Even though they’re best friends, a very slight hint of distrust shows in Hajime’s eyes briefly.  
“I’ll cut your hair. You can barely even see it, right?” Souji asks, reaching out for the sword. “Tell me if you don’t want me to.”  
But Hajime doesn’t protest and silently hands him his sword, waiting patiently while Souji works quietly.

A little later, his head somehow feels lighter and Souji pats his head.  
“Turn around, Hajime-kun,” he says and Hajime does what he’s been asked to do.  
“I like the way your hair falls,” Souji whispers and runs his hand through Hajime’s hair.  
“You’re just complimenting your own work,” Hajime mumbles, but he’s not really serious.  
Souji smirks again. “Probably I am, yeah.”  
“Do you want me to cut your hair, too?”  
“Thanks, but–Kondou-san already did it,” is Souji’s reply. “But if you don’t mind, I want to stay with you for a while.”  
He doesn’t clearly define for how long and Hajime doesn’t protest, again.  
They stay like this for a while, not saying anything, just watching the courtyard.  
Until Souji breaks the silence. “If you want, we can have tea together.”  
“…yes, I would like that.”  
Souji soon returns with some hot tea and when Hajime takes the first sip, a silent hiss escapes his mouth.  
He has burnt his lip.  
“Wait,” Souji says suddenly, and before any of them can seriously think about it, he leans in and gently presses a kiss to the burnt spot on Hajime’s lips. “Is it better now?”  
It takes some time, but finally, the corners of Hajime’s mouth lift to a smile. “It is.”


End file.
